Anjos
by Fye-chan
Summary: Talvez eles estejam em toda parte, basta querer enxergar. InoGaara


"Você quer cigarros?"

Uma pergunta tão boba, e ao mesmo tempo tão absurda naquele momento que eu não conseguia pronuncia um simples "não". Talvez o fato de eu não conhecer a pessoa que estava falando comigo fosse o motivo pelo qual eu continuava com a cabeça baixa, sentada em um banco de praça. Chorando.

"Você quer cigarros?"

Aquela voz ecoando em minha mente parecendo um grito bem distante me trazia de volta a realidade cada vez que eu tentava me distanciar dela. Se eu o ignorasse ele iria embora. Teria que ir. Mas não foi.

Dizem que pessoas tendem a mostrar-se solidárias ao ver alguém em um estado lastimável, mesmo sendo um completo desconhecido. Ou talvez sejam completamente tarados. A verdade que aquele homem parado ao meu lado com um maço de cigarros estava me incomodando. Encarei.

Eram os olhos verdes mais frios e penetrantes que eu já tinha visto. Seu cabelo ruivo levemente arrepiado completava um look misterioso, e olha que eu nem tinha passado da cabeça ainda. E nem conseguia. Eu estava petrificada, indefesa, diante daquele ser que mais parecia uma estátua.

Mas esse contato visual foi quebrado assim que ele resolveu sentar-se do meu lado, sem cerimônias. Ficamos calados durante um tempo, enquanto o barulho do meu soluço continuava.

Eu ainda estava chorando e meus olhos estavam inchados. Ele me estendeu um lenço, para que eu limpasse meu rosto. Segurava uma pasta verde e branca, semelhante com a que eu tinha. Significa que também tinha acabado de sair do hospital situado ao lado daquele parque.

- Qual o seu nome? – Ele perguntou tentando quebrar o silencio, mas suas expressão continuava fria.

- Yamanaka Ino...e o seu?

- Sabaku no Gaara.

Ele aparentava ter a mesma idade que eu, uns 17 anos. Forte, alto, apesar da aparência um pouco adoentada. Eu imaginava por que aquela criatura continuava ali do meu lado. Ele acendeu um cigarro, e perguntou se eu fumava.

- Não mais. – respondi com a voz fraca. A verdade é que agora eu tinha que pensar em dobro.

- Posso olhar o que tem no seu exame?

- Claro... – eu estava sendo monossilábica a todo instante. Não queria puxar assunto com um desconhecido.

- Mas esta noticia é maravilhosa... – Disse ele como se quisesse me animar.

- Estar grávida aos 17 anos não é bem um projeto que todos querem ter. – Respondi secamente. – Alias, eu não te conheço, o que você quer? Acha graça ver os outros chorando? Ou ta achando que eu tenho cara de quem dormiria com o primeiro que me consolasse?

Eu estava alterada, levantei furiosa para ir embora, mas ele me segurou pelo braço. Eu tentava me soltar, mas a força dele era impressionante. E eu ainda me sentia fraca só de sentir aquele olhar penetrante dele.

- Me solta, você esta me machucando! – Gritei para chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor, que pareciam achar que era uma briga de casal.

Ele me soltou e sentou – se no mesmo lugar. – Nem todo mundo tem segunda intenções, mas já que você não precisa de uma companhia, pode ir embora.

Por algum motivo eu me sentia atraída por aquele rapaz. Não uma atração amorosa, mas como se eu precisasse ficar com ele ali, naquele momento.

Me sentei, ainda respirando acelerado e tentando me controlar. Afinal, eu precisava de um ombro amigo naquele momento, mesmo que este viesse de um completo desconhecido.

- O pai da criança já sabe?

- Mais ou menos..ele disse que se eu estivesse grávida, ou eu abortava ou ele iria me abandonar.

Comecei a chorar de novo. Lembrava a expressão do meu namorado, ou melhor, do meu ex, pois eu sabia que não teria coragem de abortar.

- E é por isso que você esta chorando..

Ele me abraçou. Não um abraço malicioso, nem nada que parecesse fingimento, mas era o que eu mais precisava naquela hora. Não falou nada, sabia que o momento não era propicio para aquilo.

Quando nos afastamos, eu estava corada, mas ele permanecia com aquela expressão inabalável.

Perguntei se poderia olhar o exame dele. Já que ele olhou o meu, nada mais justo que isto.

Ele pegou o envelope, rasgou e jogou no lixo mais próximo.

- Se você não quisesse me mostrar, falava ta. Não precisava fazer ignorância. – respondi com uma ponta de raiva.

- Você fica ainda mais bonita brava – Disse, rindo. Senti meu rosto pegar fogo, mesmo assim o encarava incrédula.

- Não se preocupe aqueles só eram exames de rotina. Rasguei por que eu não vou precisar deles.

- Ta escondendo alguma coisa de sua família? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Eu não tenho família. Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena e meus irmãos não moram mais aqui.

Se eu desconfiasse nem que tivesse sido um pouquinho da resposta, não teria perguntado.

Era sábado e o parque estava cheio. Alguns vendedores passavam por ali e o de algodão doce chamou minha atenção.

- Você quer? – Perguntou Gaara.

- Não, obrigada, não se incomode.

- Não é incomodo. E não sou eu quem vou pagar, que ver?

Sabe aqueles truques que aparecem direto na televisão, onde o mágico "retira" uma moeda da orelha da pessoa, que supostamente todo mundo faz e a gente nunca aprende?

Ele levantou-se e foi em direção ao algodão doce, e à medida que se afastava, eu percebia como o meu astral já tinha melhorado, e como eu me sentia bem diante daquele completo estranho.

Conversamos sobres vários assuntos. Descobri que nós fomos ao mesmo show de rock, que ele gostava de sorvete de menta, que não tinha animais de estimação, que morava sozinho desde os 15 anos de idade, que era 1 ano mais velho que eu e, o que já era um fator muito importante naquela altura, era solteiro.

- Você fica linda sorrindo – Disse ele depois de uma gargalhada abafada minha.

O tempo foi passando e eu me sentia como se estivesse nas nuvens, ao lado de um anjo. Talvez o anjo mais frio e ao mesmo tempo mais carinhoso que pudesse existir, mas não deixava de ser um anjo. Quando finalmente a noite chegou, eu me dei conta que precisava voltar pra casa.

- Será que a gente poderia se ver de novo? – Perguntei encarando seus olhos profundos, esperando uma resposta positiva.

- Claro... – Respondeu sem graça. – Faz assim, anote seu numero que eu te ligo.

- Mas os homens nunca ligam. Você vai me enganar. – Fiz uma cara marrenta.

- Eu prometo ligar..

Anotei o meu numero e entreguei, ainda desconfiada da palavra dele, e voltei para casa. Sabia que a batalha dali pra frente seria dura, mas de alguma forma eu me sentia mais forte.

O novo dia chegou e eu já sentia aquela ansiedade de quem espera uma ligação importante. Passei o dia todo em casa e não contei sobre a minha gravidez, que já tinha ficado para segundo plano naquele momento.

Nenhum telefonema. Era como se algo já me dissesse que não se devia confiar nos homens. Sempre os mesmos, e eu me iludindo com todos. Sentei-me cansada na cama, e quando estava perto de cochilar, ele tocou.

Levantei em uma velocidade incrível, sabia que era para mim, tinha que ser para mim. Mas ao atender, ninguém falou. Um barulho distante de carros indicava que a pessoa estava na rua, mas não pronunciava nenhuma palavra.

- Gaara?

O silencio me deixava um pouco angustiada, e eu desliguei o telefone querendo acreditar que era um trote. Tinha que ser.

Ele não ligou no dia seguinte, nem no próximo, nem na semana seguinte, até se passar um mês.

Como parte do pré-natal, eu tinha que voltar ao hospital periodicamente para exames, revisões, e era a primeira vem que eu estava ali depois da noticia.

Após minha consulta, fui até a recepção buscar informações sobre o ruivo, talvez encontrasse o paradeiro dele.

Uma jovem de cabelos róseos estava arquivando alguns arquivos quando eu perguntei sobre um paciente do hospital, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Você é parente dele?

- Não,..quer dizer, sou namorada dele. – Disse tentando não gaguejar.

- A senhora deve ser muito forte neste momento. As vezes, nem sempre aqui é o melhor lugar que deveríamos estar. – Ela parecia querer ser o mais amigável possível.

- Eu não estou entendendo – Disse começando a me alterar – Vocês sabem onde o Gaara estar ou não?

- Está morto. – Disse um médico atrás de mim, me fazendo virar repentinamente. – A mais ou menos um mês atrás ele recebeu a noticia que tinha apenas alguns dias de vida deste hospital e há uma semana atrás ele veio a falecer. Você é a Senhorita Yamanaka Ino?

Aquela notícia havia invadido meus pensamentos de tal forma que a ultima coisa que eu lembrava era de ter visto tudo girar. Acordei deitada em uma maca, tomando soro, pois meus abalos emocionais poderiam ser prejudiciais ao bebê.

O mesmo médico que havia me dado a noticia estava na sala, segurando um pequeno objeto família.

- Senhor Sabaku pediu para que eu entregasse isso a uma linda jovem loira que viesse procurar por ele – Disse, me dando um maço de cigarros. – Não sei se tem valor sentimental, mas espero que não fume, pois pode colocar em risco a saúde do seu filho. A senhora já tem alta, pode voltar para casa.

Eu estava muito perturbada com a noticia. Parecia que tinha sido ontem que eu e ele conversávamos. Foi por isso que ele não quis que eu olhasse os exames, que não tinha me dado seu telefone, que não tinha me ligado.

Eu estava passando em frente ao parque que a gente havia se encontrado, exatamente no mesmo bando, onde agora se encontrava um moreno alto, com uma blusa verde e um rabo de cavalo que aparentava estar chorando.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor desse jeito. Afinal, ele era um completo estranho, e eu não sabia as verdadeiras intenções dele. Talvez ele realmente fosse um anjo, pedindo para que eu não desanimasse mesmo quando todo o mundo parecesse conspirar contra mim.

Talvez ele estivesse ali para me fazer enxergar..que não era preciso conhecer para ajudar. E naquela altura, andando em direção ao banco, eu já sabia o que fazer.

"Você quer cigarros?"

* * *

**Aaaaaaaah, que fic feeia! Mesmo assim ela já estava a um tempo aqui, e eu resolvi postar! **

**Por favor, comentem!**

**E sobre as outras...**

**Eu juro que irei continuaar! i.i **


End file.
